Intoxicating Obsession
by Panthrax
Summary: “Don’t you get it, Flora?” the prince of Linphea approached the furious fairy. “There is nothing I wouldn’t do to make you mine…” A Linphean Law triggers a deep obsession... but just how far will prince Faunacius go? summ sucks - Flora x Helia - rated T
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own winx club or any of its content, I do however own this plot and the characters I made up… No disrespect on the copyright is intended in this fic! Just someone who appreciates the storyline, and is willing to share just how the series inspired me to write…_

* * *

_The last Fanfic I wrote in the Winx Club category was kinda disappointing… not the story itself, but the lack of reviews… _

_But especially for Angela 882: This isn't the Garden of Love fic I promised, I'm kinda stuck on that one… but still devoted to you ;)_

_And sorry for whoopwhoop2flora: there won't be a sequel… but this one will be better… I promise :p_

_Enjoy the reading and let me know if I should continue…_

_XxXxX _

* * *

Epilogue;

Two young man sat on the balustrade of a third floor balcony of the Royal Palace of Linphea. The lily shaped palace was so purely white that, during certain times of the day, no one was able to look straight at it, but now, in the glow of the setting sun, the palace enlightened in a soft pink color. And even though the sunset was a vision to see, only one of them seemed to fully appreciate it, as the other resolutely turned his back on it, with a bored expression written on his face. "Pull your head back out of the clouds, Raidon, I brought you here to discuss something important… and not to swoon over a sunset…"

"Sorry," Raidon said with a apologetic smile. "Its just so beautiful," the other one just snorted in reply. "If you've seen it once, you've seen it a thousand times…" He looked at Raidon with a demanding look on his face; as the Prince of Linphea, he was used of getting what he wanted, but the fact that he was also the First Heir to the throne, simply made everyone crawl for him.

He also had powers; he could control every animal, could change his appearance at will and was able to create the most realistic illusions. Raidon was his best, and only, friend, he was the son of the First General, and therefore enjoyed a certain amount of power as well. He was the Keeper of the Amulet of Portals, which took him everywhere he desired to be, furthermore, he could start fires that only he could control; its impossible for another to extinguish it. As a Fire Sorcerer, he could start any kind of fire, including passion and rage.

"I need your help…" Prince Faunacius said while rubbing his temples in a tired way. His shoulder long, grayish purple hair danced in the wind, his stormy grey eyes pierced in the golden ones of Raidon, who looked back with curiosity written over his face. "I live to serve you," he said, bowing deeply.

Faunacius raised his eyebrows. "I thought we discussed this, Raidon… Don't go all servant on me when we're alone… its disgusting…"

"Sorry," Raidon grinned sheepishly. Faunacius turned towards the sunset, allowing the glow to light up his face. "As I was saying, I need your help…" Raidon sat back on the balustrade. "Is it about the council meeting you had this afternoon?"

"Yes… as you know, I'll become twenty-one next year, the age that entitles me to rule…" Faunacius began, Raidon nodded, he already knew that, and he knew about the prince's plans,which would be activated as soon he became king.

"There is something I overlooked…" Faunacius continued. Raidon frowned. "Impossible, we spent night after night… planning, its impossible that we overlooked something… Not having second thoughts about attacking Magix, have you?"

"No… the schools and their powers will be mine… ours," He corrected himself hastily."Its about the law of Linphea…" The prince balled his fists and frowned in frustration. Raidon simply looked confused. "Since when do you care about the law?"

"I don't… but this particular law undermines everything…" Faunacius sighed. "The Linphean law states, and I quote: 'At the age of twenty-one, the Heir to the throne becomes of regimental age to rule, if and only if, he is joined in the holy matrimony of marriage," he then slammed the balustrade in anger.

"You have to be married to rule?" Raidon asked in disbelief. "Anyone I know?" he added with a raised eyebrow and a lopsided grin. Faunacius aimed a punch at him, but Raidon quickly ducked out of the way. "That would BE the problem, don't you think?" he hissed in a low voice.

"Sorry," Raidon said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his white blonde head. "But as the Heir to the throne, you could have anyone…"  
"perhaps, But there is only one I want…" Faunacius raised his hand slowly, his eyes flashed yellow for a moment.

Raidon gasped when a figure started to get shape in the air, in matter of seconds, the perfect copy of Flora, the Realms Guardian Fairy fluttered above them in her Enchantix mode.

"Beautiful, isn't she?" Fauncius coed with longing clearly written on his face. "She is everything… sweet, gorgeous, powerful… or at least she can be if she used it fully… just imagine…she can absorb the magic of the trees and plants, she can command a forest to fight for her… and do you know just how many poisonous plants exist?" the prince was now heavily breathing, his gaze was intently fixed on the fairy slightly above him.

"Yes… but isn't she with someone?" Raidon pointed out, staring at the Guardian in awe and amazement. "Details…" Faunacius muttered, but then he chuckled. "But that's where you come in…"

"I have to evoke passion in her?" Raidon asked with a raised eyebrow, torn between being amused and disgusted. "No, not in her… in her boyfriend… for another woman," Faunacius grinned darkly. "Then enrage her friends, and while you're at it, perhaps her pixy as well… I want her completely isolated," his grin grew wider as he saw his plan unfold in his minds eye. "And just who would comfort her, when she has no one left to turn to?"

"I dunno about this… I don't think…" Raidon was roughly interrupted by the prince when he grabbed him hard handedly by the collar of his shirt. "You don't think, Raidon," Faunacius spat. "You do as I say! I want her, Raidon… and damn it! She will be mine! Now go!" He released Raidon, who stumbled.

Shakily about the prince sudden outburst, he touched his ruby amulet. Instantly a portal appeared. "As you wish," he bowed before he stepped trough it, leaving the prince of Linphea alone with the illusion of the Realms Guardian, and his intoxicating obsession.

* * *

You all might think now that this epilogue told the whole plot… well, don't think that; it only lifted the tip of the veil…

I hoped you enjoyed reading, more will be up soon….

Xxx


	2. Plans

Discaimer: I don't own any characters found in the Series, I do own those that aren't...

sorry for the wait, the beauty was screaming for an update...

Read & enjoy...

* * *

Flora eyed herself skeptically in the mirror; in less then an hour; Helia would be standing on her doorstep. Normally, she would be more than thrilled whenever she knew he was coming, but this time, he would take her to meet his family. Flora was nervous, and scared that his family wouldn't approve of her.

She knew that she had nothing to fear from his grand-father; the Great Saladin of the Company of Light has made his approval clear months ago. He was actually exited about it; the aged magician never lets the opportunity pass by to remind them that what they have is special, and that they should hold on to it.

The Guardian smiled to herself as she recalled her last encounter with the Head of Red Fountain. He said that he would see personally to it that the rest of the family would treat her with the respect she deserved as a fairy, a Guardian, and most of all, as the future of the youngest son. He told her that, as the eldest generation, he still pulled some strings in the family.

Yet, Flora was nervous; she knew that if a member of the family wouldn't like her, it could jeopardize her relationship with Helia, seeing that she would never allow herself to stand between him and his family in any way. So it was majorly important that the family at least accepted her.

Unfortunately, her usual clean and tidy room paid the price as it was covered in clothes. Her desk was loaded with rejected outfits, same as her bed, the lamp and most of the floor. But the result was well-worth of the ravage.

She decided to play it safe with a long, deep-green skirt that had a knee-length split. The fabric was specially made for her by the giant caterpillars, as gratitude for recovering their valley*. The silk blouse was of the same fabric, but thinner; allowing the wind to play freely with it. It had a round V neck, but silk lace prohibited anyone to see more then was modest, flower petals of a few shades lighter green just added to the beauty of the shirt. The same petals in the same shade lace where appended on her sides, cascading down as if trapped in a downwards wind. The sleeves ended in a tip; covering her complete middle finger. They were also accentuated with lace, only in a darker shade of green, the pattern was a vine-like plant, with graceful curves it went from her shoulder to the very tip of the sleeves, here and there the vine sported some magnificent leaves.

Flora finished her outfit with a pair of green plateau sandals and her usual earrings. Her hair was let loose, but decorated with minuscule green and soft golden flowers.

"Don't you look amazing… a date?" Flora quickly turned towards the voice, clearly startled. Her eye fell on an astonished Stella, who sat on her windowsill. "Helia is picking me up to meet his family," Flora told the blonde Fairy-Princess, adverting her eyes nervously to the floor. "Well, you look amazing…" Stella exclaimed, sliding down the sill and walking towards her sweetest friend.

"Thank you," Flora said, polite as always. "I haven't heard you come in…" she added with a frown. "No I flew in… I knocked but…" Stella gestured towards Flora's, in clothing-covered room. "I perfectly understand why you couldn't answer the door," The Fairy of the Sun and the Moon looked at the Fairy of The Flowers and Plants with amusement written all over her face. "Finally decided to become more like me when it comes to fashion?"

Flora shook her head. "I'm normally not like this… I always know what to wear, even before I open my closet, but today is a true disaster…" she bit her lip. Stella looked at Flora with wonder in her eyes. "Are you scared that they won't _like you?" She asked, utterly surprised. _

Flora opened her mouth, but closed it and nodded, seeing as she didn't knew what to say. Stella hugged her friend. "Stressing is bad for the skin, you know," Flora smiled, only Stella can say something like that in a situation like this. "Besides, they must be either blind or stupid not to like you… you're the sweetest Fairy I know, and trust me, I know a lot of Fairies…" Stella went on, trying to reassure her friend. "And you look absolutely fabulous… even I couldn't have dressed you better…"

Flora blushed faintly at this compliment, but then frowned. "Is there something wrong with anyone?" Stella frowned too, looking more than slightly confused. "No, everyone is fine… Bloom's more than fine, actually," she added with a grin. Flora smiled fondly, "So I've heard… but then why are you here?"

Stella looked as though Flora had slapped her full in the face. "Does something have to be wrong for me to visit a friend?" Stella asked, a semi-hurt expression written on her face. "I'm sorry Stella, of course nothing has to be wrong for you to visit me," Flora reassured her friend with a hug. "And I'm glad you're here… so nothing's wrong?" Flora asked again, just to be sure. It had been so quiet for some time in the Magic Dimension, that she was sure that something was about to happen.

One thing she learned quickly as a Fairy; as long as there's power, there'll be villains who try and steal it. So lately, Flora worried that there was someone out there, lurking, waiting… and he would strike on the exact right time, which couldn't be long anymore. She did discuss this with her friends, but they assured her that everything was perfectly safe, and that she had some after-stress of the earlier missions.

Flora wasn't the kind of girl to make a fuss about it; but she felt that something was about to be up. The air seemed thicker, loaded with energy and the trees felt as if even they were anxious. But she couldn't tell if what she felt was positive or negative energy. She was just aware of its presence and didn't like the least of it.

"Well actually…" Stella began, but she faltered, unsure. "I had an idea about Bloom and Sky's wedding…" Flora frowned for a second, seeing as she expected to get bad news. "The wedding…" she repeated with relief.

"Yes, well what if wé organized it for them? … I can already picture it… Bloom would wear the most gorgeous wedding gown in the Magic Dimension… designed by me, of course…" Stella's eyes became blurry as the blonde fairy floated on the clouds describing the wedding. "…Flowers everywhere… that's where you come in, of course… Musa does the music, Tecna the technical things… but we can work this out later," Stella abruptly ended her ranting. Flora looked confused at this. "First your date with Helia's family," Stella said with a bright grin. On this comment, Flora could only sigh; feeling more and more nervous by the second.

Just a few meters away from Flora's home, a pair of golden eyes had their gaze firmly set on the path that led to the Guardian's house, after a visit to Princess Mireille, the daughter (and only descendant) of King Orpheus, Ruler of Volvador. Raidon was pleased to see his, careful, approach to fulfilling his friend's wishes, unfolding nicely.

When he Teleported to Volvador, Raidon was stunned to find out just how easy the 'task' would be, instantly detecting the flames of desire towards a certain poet who lived in her Realm. But when he also learnt about just how intensely the inferno of hatred was towards the Linphean Guardian, he knew he'd hit the jackpot.

All this information was retrieved by a simple gesture; a hand-kiss. Which, in Court, isn't only the most common thing to do; it was required. To show your respect, loyalty and honor. Raidon had flashed her his most captivating smile, asking her if she, please, could spare him five minutes to explain her why her dreams would all come true today.

Princess Mireille only quirked an eyebrow as she high-heartedly said; "Tea for two then…" Just as she wanted to take a first step towards the parlor, her eye fell upon the servant, who still stood in the corner. "You may be incapable of grasping the most logic things, Gunthrix, but that's no excuse to slack off…" the servant eyed her with confusion written over his features, panic started to form in his eyes as he understood that he was missing something of the bigger picture. The princess kept glaring at the inexperienced servant. "In that case, let me spell it out for you," she said in a sugar-sweet voice. "Move your lazy ass, go to the kitchen and order tea and pie for two, then, you bring us the tea and the pie." Princess Mireille smiled sweetly at the servant.

Despite the sugar-coated voice and the warm smile the Princess was giving him; Gunthrix voice quavered with fear as he asked: "Which pie would you like, Your Majesty?" The glare he received as an answer gave him the strong urge to flee. "Only the best, of course... Forgive me," Gunthrix said, his voice unsteady as it could be, as he shuffled backwards, desperately trying to leave the Entrance Room.

Princess Mireille flashed Raidon an apologetic smile. "Servants, handy… yet useless…" she then paced towards the parlor, without even so much as glancing back to see if Raidon followed her.

But Raidon understood that he was ought to follow her. He also understood that it was some sort of test. He knew that this girl had a burning infatuation with playing mind-games and torturing her subordinates.

Princess Mireille smiled appreciatively when Raidon not only followed her, but also opened the door for her; saying with a charming smile that Her Majesty is a being of utter refinement; and therefore shouldn't be bothered by something as small as opening a door.

"Charming you are, Raidon," the princess smiled as she sat down on one of the cushion-covered armchairs. "But please do tell; what brings you to Volvador?" she asked, as she lazily motioned the raven-haired Fire Sorcerer to sit down on the other armchair, which looked a lot less comfortable and was certainly poorer in his appearance.

Raidon bowed and sat down on the armchair. He was pleasantly surprised when he instantly relaxed and bathed in luxurious comfort. The princess grinned at him. "The chair may look like its best days are for beyond him, but it is in fact one of the most comfortable chairs in the Realm," She then looked serious. "Surely you didn't think that I would offer a personal guest anything less then the best?"

Raidon smiled apologetically, knowing fully well that this was just another test. "Of course not, princess. It's merely stunning that a chair that looks so shabby could be this relaxing," a knowing glint flashed through his eyes as he continued: "I guess that not everything is always what they seem to be…"

Princess Mireille chuckled. "You can know that… How is Prince Faunacius doing?" her voice feigned interest, but the rest of her features were practically screaming that she was bored. "Well, Your Highness, that's why I'm here," Raidon began, but was cut off by the Princess before he could continue. "I sincerely hope that he is well…" the tone in her voice clearly suggested that she couldn't care less if he wasn't. Raidon couldn't suppress a grin at that, knowing exactly how much Princess Mireille and Prince Faunacius disliked each other.

"Perfectly fine, Princess," Raidon grinned. "But a little stressed out about a certain law… You see, he is entitled to Rule once he becomes twenty-one, Old King Xiron wished to retire from the throne… he hasn't been the same ever since his beloved wife died,"

"Just awful, such tragedy… to loose his precious wife due to a storm," Princess Mireille said with her head bowed; she'd always respected King Xiron, in her way. "Yes, the king grieved for years… and still does…" Raidon adverted his eyes, looking at the spotless, deep blue carpet floor. A small knock on the door made him and the Princess look up.

"Enter," Princess Mireille said with a sugar-coated voice which she saved for her servants. The heavy, solid red-wooden double door opened slowly, and the thin, fragile body of Gunthrix appeared, holding a large silver tray in his hands which was loaded. Raidon watched him intently and felt something of sympathy as he looked how the stressed-out servant carefully made his way over to the glass coffee table. He could clearly see that even though the servants were no doubt well-fed, the anxiety, the stress and the labor left obvious marks for everyone to see.

It was widely known that live was nearly unbearable in the Royal Palace of Volvador; the Princess was always given a free hand, her father had always turned a blind eye on his only daughter. King Ghalan could never see a flaw in his daughter and ignored the many stories of terror and assault told by many servants, guards and other staff. The Princess grew up to be so spoiled; that she considered herself as an upper being, placed far above anyone else.

Even though she had no powers whatsoever to prove that declaration of Greatness; she was just an average-leveled fairy. She Leant the power of the plants, like Flora. But Mireille had accustomed a darker shade of green in her usage of it; she mostly worked with the poisonous ones and owned a pet-plant that stood five feet tall and three wide, it could digest an entire cow in four days (or an unfortunate servant) and the Princess affectionately called him Jack.

Its one of the things that strengthened her hatred towards the Linphean Guardian; Flora was not only more powerful, she really communicated with the plants. And yet, as powerful as she was, as she could be… Flora downright refused to work with the 'darker' plants. Princess Mireille's head dazzled as she pictured herself with the amount of Power that Flora had, she could expand her Kingdom with several Dimensions and Moons... even Planets!

The Power was enough to make Mireille jealous, but what really angered her is that she recently discovered that she was dating the poet of her dreams. It all started with an innocent competition of poetry: the Princess was bored and in need of good poems, so her father held a contest over the entire Kingdom. The three best were given the honor of presenting the poem to the Princess. Helia was one of them; the love and passion that he held in his poem made the Princess swoon, ego-centrically thought that it was written especially for her. Mireille assumed that the Flora he mentioned in the poem was a election towards her powers, up until she found out about a certain Liphean's Guardian who's name was Flora, the rage was complete when the unhappy princess learnd about the Guardians Powers.

Nonetheless, she couldn't free her mind of the poet; she had some informants follow him discretely, to know more about him. And with each report, the crush she had on him grew deeper, the longing for him was harder to bear with each spy that came to tell her how of a romantic boy he was. But as the passion for the poet grew, so did the revulsion for his girlfriend. Even his name had a romantic touch to it.

Helia… Princess Mireille sworn that he would be hers one day, she would do… give everything she had and could for that. But it was a secret operation; only her spy's knew about it, and were threatened with death if they dared to blow their cover in any way.

When the servant left, with a deep bow and terror on his face, Princess Mireille gestured towards the tray silently ordering Raidon to serve himself with the tea. Raidon obliged and moved towards the coffee-table, where he flawlessly prepared a perfect cup of tea which he handed to the Princess.

After she sat down with his own cup, the Princess absent-mindedly stirred in her tea with slow gentle strokes. "You intrigue me, Raidon," she said with a smile, taking a sip and closing her eyes in delight. "I merely live to serve, Princess," Raidon said with a modest bow of his head. "Hmm," The Princess smiled faintly before taking another sip and placing the cup on the table. "Now… where were we…Ah yes, the stressful law…"

Raidon took a sip of the tea before he gently put it on the table. "Yes… You see, Princess, in about a year, Prince Faunacius is entitled to claim the throne. But a certain Linphean Law is causing some difficulties…"

"So he has you to clean up whatever mess it brings?" Princess Mireile disrupted, amused. "A mess that I love to clean up, Princess," Raidon answered with a smile. Princess Mireille leaned closer towards Raidon. "Really? Why is that?"

Raindon grinned broadly. "Because I can make you very happy Your Highness." The Princess frowned at this, not seeing any links that would make her happy if the Prince did or didn't get his throne. "You see, the Linphean Law states that the Heair to the Throne can claim the title of King as soon he becomes the age of twenty-one, if and only if, he in joined in the holy matrimony of marriage… which is the problem,"

The Princess looked at Raidon, completely speechless for a moment. "He sent you here to propose?!" Raidon blinked a couple of times, clearly seeing the misunderstanding. "Don't worry, Princess, that isn't why I'm here… The Prince has already chosen his future Queen…" Mireille looked at Raidon with a puzzled expression. "I'm not good enough…?"

Raidon looked at the irritated Princess with rising amusement. "My Prince knew that he stood chanceless, Princess…" he lied, trying to coax her back into her semi-good mood. "But he wants a Fairy that would particularly interest you… I believe that you have a strong… disliking towards the Linphean Guardian?"

This had the wanted effect as the Princess suddenly sat up straight. "Disliking? If I could, I would strip her Powers, rip those marvelous wings of her back and toss her in the nearest volcano… '_disliking'_ doesn't cover my hatred towards that pathetic excuse for a Fairy," she took the cup back off the table when she suddenly froze. "Wait… he want _her_?!"

"More than that, the Prince is getting obsessed, he wants her and is willing to play it dirty to get his way. But there are a few obstacles, her boyfriend for instance…" Mireille looked up, her cup instantly forgotten. "Helia?" The name rolled of her lips as she affectionately savored it. She looked at Raidon with the utmost interest as she repeated a few things that he said to her: "my dreams would come true today… a mess that makes me happy… I'm starting to see where you're going with this Raidon…"

Raidon grinned. "My Power…" Mireille disrupted him with an impatient wave of her hand. "I know all about your powers Raidon… and about your Amulet… question is, what is the catch?" Raidon said nothing as he thought for a moment; he was so intently focused on his mission that he never thought what he could gain out of it. "It takes a large amount of energy… when everything is set and done, it could drain all my magic for days…"

"Your weight in gold deems enough to make up for the… discomfort…" Mireille said dismissively. "Gold isn't the issue… will it be permanent?" the question was demanding. Raidon took a breath, carefully choosing his next words. "Only a Fire Sorcerer can undo the work of one… with a few exceptions, but nothing to worry about…"

"I'll decide if I worry about it or not… can you guaranty me that I would have my Helia? And that he would completely and solely be infatuated with me?" Raidon grinned. "I can, My Princess,"

"Excellent… I want him on my doorstep around noon…" she ordered. "The gold will be delivered to you as soon as he does stand on my doorstep." With that she stood up, and walked towards the door. "Always a pleasure to do business with you, Raidon," The Princess smiled before she walked out. A moment later, another servant appeared to escort him towards the exit. As soon he was outside the Palace walls, he created a Portal which took him back to his Realm, just a few meters from the Guardian's house. There he hid himself in the nearby bushes and waited patiently for his first target to arrive. Raidon was very pleased with himself; he had a way larger bargain than he could've imagined, and his plan was unfolding flawlessly, and ready to be set in motion as soon Helia arrived.

* * *

bit dull for a chapter? perhaps, bus essential for the fic... the story really gets going in the next chapter... and that one won't take as long as this one... + i have a few additional one shots...

* The exact recovering of that valley is more detailled-out in my other one-shot Living a Dream


End file.
